


Операция «Кикимора»

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Земо собирался а) отомстить; бэ) скоро отомстить; цэ) страшно отомстить
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Операция «Кикимора»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: обратите внимание на жанр  
> Примечание 2: в тексте имеются три цитаты из книг Ильфа и Петрова и одна цитата из «Улиц разбитых фонарей», от использования которых удержаться не получилось

Земо завершил последний — контрольный — обход территории и с удовлетворением постановил, что подготовлено всё идеально.

Давно заброшенный в вечной мерзлоте бункер выглядел как недавно покинутая военно-исследовательская база, чем Земо, год потративший на обустройство окружающего пространства под собственные нужды, обоснованно гордился. В коридорах базы, правда, до сих пор отчётливо пахло отсыревшим картофелем и почему-то варёной капустой — ароматы въелись намертво, никакие активные проветривания не помогали. Тем лучше, скроет запах газа, который пора было потихонечку распылять.

Газ этот было невероятно сложно достать по причине крайнего его дефицита. Делали газ из зелья, которое строго в определённой местности варили кикиморы болотные. Земо помнил, что среди попавших к нему архивов были и отчёты о выделении двух гектаров под высадку трав для этого зелья на Соловецком полигоне одного НИИ соответствующего профиля, и штатное расписание бригады кикимор, поставленных следить за посадками. В честь этих безымянных созданий, потрудившихся во имя того, чтобы Земо сейчас мог свершить свою месть, он и назвал задуманное «Операция Кикимора».

Газ был зверским, куда там сыворотке правды. Прошибал любые блоки, обходил любую устойчивость, на суперсолдат действовал так же, как и на обычных людей, с той лишь разницей, что вдыхать его нужно было дольше. Даже суперсовременные высокотехнологичные нанофильтры не способны были нейтрализовать этот чудесный газ, только отсрочить воздействие.

Когда газ начинал действовать, надышавшийся начинал говорить не просто правду, нет. Надышавшийся говорил то, что думает, причём так, как думает. После того, как персонал трёх баз, на которых работали с газом, в полном составе попал в больницы с повреждениями различной степени тяжести, в верхах приняли решение проект свернуть. Кикиморам разрешили устроить на гектарах с травами заповедное болото, оставшийся в наличии газ вроде бы уничтожили. Не весь, конечно, время от времени очередной баллон всплывал на чёрном рынке за бешеные деньги. Земо, случайно обнаруживший пару баллонов в недрах бункера, не поверил своему счастью. Даже рискнул поставить над собой эксперимент: вдохнул немного, дабы точно убедиться в том, что это тот самый газ.

Он тогда много чего сказал. О себе. Себе же. Стоя перед зеркалом. Минут сорок вещал, пока действие газа не закончилось. А потом ещё два часа с собой не разговаривал — обиделся.

Герметичная камера с бронированным стеклом была единственным средством защиты. Именно в ней и разместился Земо. У него были с собой термос с чаем, бутерброды с сыром и колбасой, гематогенка и маленькая фляжка коньяка. Наблюдать предстоящее действо Земо собирался со всем комфортом.

* * *

Барнс и Роджерс появились первыми. Аккуратно, почти не погнув, открыли бронированную дверь и вошли в бункер.

— Странный запах, — нахмурился Роджерс, принюхиваясь.

Земо, наблюдающий за происходящим на мониторах, потирал руки: активней дышат — быстрей подействует.

Барнс принюхался тоже. Сначала нахмурился, а потом расплылся в блаженной улыбке:

— Щами пахнет! Сейчас бы щей навернуть!

Роджерс смерил Барнса укоризненным взглядом.

— Мсье, я не ел шесть дней! — скорбно затянул Барнс. — Я слив хотел, а они как налетели!..

— Сливы? — мрачно хмыкнул Роджерс.

— Спецназ, — вздохнул Барнс. — И плакали мои сливы. Ладно, идём, чего страдать о несбыточном.

И тут прибыл Старк.

Земо, только-только откусивший от бутерброда, прикусил от нетерпения язык. Вот оно. Ещё минута-другая, и всё будет. Свершится.

Но Старк и Роджерс разобрались между собой до обидного быстро и спокойно. На суперсолдата газ ещё не успел подействовать в полной мере, а Старк так и не убрал лицевую пластину — похоже, сенсоры костюма сообщили о наличии в воздухе не самых полезных примесей. Ну, ничего. Это Старка всё равно не спасёт, лишь отсрочит неизбежное.

Старк, Барнс и Роджерс, поняв, что торжественной встречи ждать не от кого, бодро продвигались всё дальше в недра бункера. К цели. К так старательно обустроенному Земо залу.

А потом настал момент истины. Зал с капсулами, в которых навсегда застыли убиенные суперсолдаты, и компьютер с видеозаписью, которая навсегда должна была...

— Что за дичь нам тут втирают? — подал голос Барнс, во все глаза глядя на трупы. — Это что за кунсткамера с образцами? Из какого морга спёрли этих жмуриков?

В этот момент Земо первый раз подумал, что, кажется, что-то пошло не так. Потому что, да, Земо ограбил морг. Два морга, если быть точным, в одном не нашлось подходящих тел.

Когда началась вся эта канитель сначала с перестройкой, а потом развалом Союза, оказалось, что забирать старательно выведенных суперсолдат не желало ни одно ведомство — ели слишком много. Барнса тогда окольными путями вернули на историческую родину и передали в безвозмездное пользование тем, кто согласился его взять (не иначе как сдуру), а остальных не то потеряли во всеобщем бардаке, не то просто отпустили на все четыре стороны. На волю, в пампасы. С тех пор след их, по имеющимся у Земо данным, терялся то ли где-то в степях Казахстана, то ли в Сочи у Чёрного моря. В любом случае, Барнсовы собратья по разуму (или его отсутствию) жили тихо и незаметно. Вернее, это Земо так считал.

Зачем ему понадобилось демонстрировать, что суперсолдатское наследие Советов уничтожено, Земо и сам не знал, но отчего-то хотелось. Может, для деморализации противника. Но, судя по всему, Барнс что-то знал. И это было странно. И подозрительно. Барнс не должен был ничего знать. Вернее, помнить.  
Но пока Земо молчал, не собираясь вступать в диалог и открывать своё местоположение. Пока газ не подействовал полностью, троица «гостей» могла объединить свои усилия для выковыривания Земо из убежища, а это в его планы не входило.

— Баки, ты их знаешь? — спросил Роджерс.

— Первый раз вижу, — ответил Барнс. — Если кто-то хотел что-то этим сказать, например, мне, то он крупно просчитался. Как будто я свою команду из Советов не признаю!

Возмущение Барнса Земо категорически не нравилось. Было в нём что-то принципиально неправильное.

— А то я не в курсе, где они все оказались, когда программу свернули! — продолжал возмущаться Барнс. — Дядя Коля, старший наш, помню, всё песни петь хотел. Так он остальным не дал разбежаться, наоборот, убедил, что лучше держаться вместе. Вот они и придумали группой выступать. До сих пор популярны!  
Земо второй раз подумал о том, что всё идёт не так. И решил, что пора переходить к основному блюду.

Компьютер ожил, демонстрируя видеоролик, в котором Барнс с особой жестокостью убивал чету Старков.

— Ты знал? — спокойно спросил Старк у Роджерса, когда ролик закончился.

Слишком спокойно. Земо уже потирал руки — сейчас начнётся.

— Тони, я... — начал было Роджерс, но...

— Я, я не знал!!! — возопил Барнс. — Вы что, охренели?!

Вот тут Земо осознал, что что-то пошло не так, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Судя по всему, кикиморов газ пробил вообще все блоки. И теперь Барнс вещал, как оно было на самом деле.

К такому Земо готов не был.

— 16 ноября 1991 года? Ну конечно! Хоть бы додумались проверить, где я был 16 ноября 1991 года!

— И где же ты был? — очень нехорошо спросил Старк.

— Я? Я был на записи «Песни года»! Мне дядя Коля лично прислал пригласительный, сказал, что обидится, если я не приду! Да я в третьем ряду сидел! Да я Газманову подпевал! Ты морячка, я моряк... Ой!.. — Барнс захлопнул рот рукой. — Что происходит? — тихо спросил он.

— В воздухе какой-то газ, — ответил Старк. — Почти безвредный. Но, похоже, действует как сыворотка правды.

— Баки, но если это не ты на видео, — с надеждой начал Роджерс, — то кто там?

— Я бы тоже очень хотел это знать, — сказал Старк. — Давай, Холодное Сердце, рассказывай.

— Пф!.. — отмахнулся Барнс. — Чего тут рассказывать? Отыскали как-то в одном схроне зеркало. Принадлежало какой-то царице, из полезных свойств — могло показать самую красивую девицу в округе. Но после того как царица, которая конкуренток терпеть не слишком хотела, высмотрела в этом зеркале, а потом убила собственную падчерицу, у зеркала случился сначала шок, потом затяжная депрессия, а потом оно стало показывать только то, что желает видеть заказчик. Чтобы печальная история не повторилась. А местные умельцы научились через серебряное блюдечко и наливное яблочко соединять зеркало и аппаратуру для видеозаписи. И тако-ое кино начали гнать! Там главное было зеркалу получше объяснить, чего от него хотят. Вот и тут кто-то... произведение больной фантазии зафиксировал.

Старк от таких откровений растерянно моргал. Роджерс улыбался, как то самое наливное яблочко. Земо, обжёгший язык горячим чаем, бесился.  
Видеозаписи было около полугода. И она стоила Земо таких средств и нервов, что он сейчас был готов спуститься из своего обзорного пункта и просто перестрелять собравшихся.

Однако у него оставался ещё один козырь.

— А теперь вы будете отвечать на мои вопросы! — сообщил он по громкой связи. — Вы откроете свои самые страшные тайны!

У Старка и Роджерса в любом случае сейчас конфликт на почве Соковианского Договора. Земо был уверен, что достаточно только подтолкнуть разговор в нужное русло, и...

— Стив, у тебя есть страшные тайны? — спросил Барнс, сосредоточенно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да, — мрачно ответил Роджерс. — Я подглядывал за Бетти-Лиз, когда она принимала ванну. До сих пор стыдно.

— Это что, твоя самая страшная тайна, Капитан Америка? — недоверчиво, но всё ещё с надеждой на то, что сможет извлечь более полезные сведения, вопросил Земо.

— Ну-у... — Роджерс растерянно почесал затылок. — Да.

— И ты ничего не хочешь сказать Старку? — Земо судорожно пытался направить разговор в нужное русло.

— А что, ему нужно что-то говорить? — внезапно развеселился Барнс. То, что его голос звучал подозрительно близко к обзорному пункту, заставляло Земо волноваться. — У него же на лбу всё написано.

— И что же написано у него на лбу? — наконец-то включился в беседу Старк.

Даже удивительно, что он так долго молчал. Видимо, переваривал полученную информацию.

Роджерс машинально потёр лоб.

— Ничего у меня там не написано! — обиженно заявил он.

— Да ладно, — снисходительно усмехнулся Барнс.

— И всё же? — уже с искреннем интересом спросил Старк.

На физиономии Роджерса отражалась внутренняя борьба, но с действием газа было не поспорить.

— Тони, — Роджерс решительно шагнул к Старку. — Ты мне очень нравишься... нет, не так. Тони, я в тебя влюбился. Но не знаю, как к тебе подойти. И как за тобой ухаживать. Я тоже не знаю. Но я бы хотел подарить тебе цветы. Ты какие любишь? Ты вообще цветы любишь? Или на свидание с цветами не слишком удобно? Тони! Я очень хочу пригласить тебя на свидание. Кино, кафе и прогулка в парке — как тебе такой вариант?

— Что? — растерянно спросил Старк. И поднял лицевой щиток, являя миру порядком офонаревшую физиономию.

— Что?! — возмущённо взревел Земо.

— А что? — смущённо покраснел Роджерс.

— Ромашки подойдут, — решительно сказал Старк. — Или маргаритки. Или ещё что-нибудь, мне совершенно всё равно, главное — свидание. И только попробуй потом сказать, что это всё исключительно газ!

Старк потащил Роджерса к выходу.

Именно в этот момент на бронированное стекло, как муха на лобовое, напрыгнул Барнс.

Земо смотрел на Барнса. Барнс смотрел на Земо. Земо понял, что сейчас его будут бить, возможно даже ногами. Герметичная камера с бронированным стеклом надёжным укрытием больше не казалась.

Третьим ударом металлической руки Барнс расколотил бронированное стекло. Окинул взглядом сначала Земо, потом разложенную перед ним еду. Забрал гематогенку и запихнул себе в рот.

— На выход, — прожевав, скомандовал Барнс. — И еду захвати, съем на воздухе.

* * *

— ...Эх, какое было время!.. — ностальгически вздохнул Барнс. — Возвращаешься на базу, а там ужин дают... Котлетки...

Он прикончил все бутерброды и чай и теперь медленно попивал коньяк из фляжки.

— С макарошками? — с трагической надеждой уточнил голодный Земо, которому в детстве по стечению обстоятельств пришлось целых полгода ходить в советский детский сад.

— Нет, с пюрешкой. И компот из кураги... — Барнс мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — А эта ваша ГИДРА... Пришёл, отчитался — и в морозильник, что за жизнь?! Так толком ни разу и не покормили.

Старк и Роджерс на заднем плане упоенно целовались.

Земо ненавидел свою жизнь.


End file.
